


[YT/知乎体]和喜欢的人过情人节是怎样一种体验？（情人节医疗组48h联文）

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: ※组里的太太都是正经人，而我负责沙雕（搔首弄姿）※主题四图※短打一发完事，文笔不好见谅※各位情人节快乐（虽然我不知道有啥快乐的，也许看太太们发糖就是快乐了）lof博客名是☞佳期1003来找我玩呀





	[YT/知乎体]和喜欢的人过情人节是怎样一种体验？（情人节医疗组48h联文）

 

和喜欢的人过情人节是怎样一种体验？

回答                    查看全部193个回答 

 

 

YJ0811              ＋关注

 

 

 

谢邀

我也不知道为我一个单身的为什么会被邀请

 

   我没有体验过和喜欢的人一起过情人节的感觉，但是我见过，这应该也能写吧？因为真的太甜了，我觉得可以分享一下。这个回答又名： **被甜死是一种什么样的体验？**

 

 

   对了，这是对gnn＋真人rps预警，不喜欢现在退出还来得及。

 

 

   由于他们的职业特殊性与个人隐私，我全程厚码，看着有点奇怪请不要介意～

就叫这俩α和β吧。他们俩是同一职业，α是一把手，那个领域多年不遇的奇迹。β应该算是二把手，起初因为一项超强的职业天分出名，后来也显露出一些弊端，经历了一段时间，现在变得越来越好啦～我是β这边的一个工作人员，平常就是端茶倒水吃吃瓜（？？？）还有一项很重要的：嗑cp，对，就是他俩的cp。

 

 

   我入职的时候，他俩已经在一起了，每天嘴上对外说着我们没有在一起，我们是普通朋友，一边又做着小俩口该做的事，这个硬核操作让我们这一群围观的每天都有想打爆他俩的冲动。只是碍于情面，没有动手罢辽。

 

 

   虽然这俩有时候真的很欠揍，但是他们的爱情真的很让我这个母胎单身羡慕pwp。我记忆很深的一次是，有一段时间β他工作不是很顺利，几场下来都是不好，

 

   我们一群人在旁边着急又没办法帮他，他太倔了，什么都不说，我们一问就笑嘻嘻的说没事，真的太让人心疼，可是我们又无济于事。有一次工作失利的晚上，我和我的朋友在说α为了追β去注册社交账号磕cp误打误撞和我朋友成为网友的事儿笑的前仰后合的时候，我们俩无意中看到了蹲在地上的β，他背对着我们（我们不是故意偷听的！！），拿着手机在打电话，软软的带着鼻音的声音传过来：“α，我好难受啊，你说是不是我不行啊，我是不是不适合这份职业……”一阵沉寂，他的声音又传过来：“我好想你啊，α”就这几句话，把我和我朋友搞的老母心泛滥，软软的β太可爱了，心脏暴击，这TM是什么绝世爱情？！然后第二天，更暴击的事儿来了，α他来找β了，我当时看到全身上下捂得严严实实的一个人突然冲出来抱住β的时候，我的心脏，又一次遭受暴击，这到底是什么神仙绝美爱情？！我捂着胸口，蹲在那儿看α抱着β说悄悄话，还时不时啾咪两口，β的小红脸蛋真可爱啊，当时颤抖着拿着手机拍照的我这样想。后续……后续，他俩回酒店了，嗯，真甜真好吃。

 

 

   再到后来，就是情人节的事了。（微笑，我做错了什么每次都给我赶上？？？）

 

 

   这段时间β工作很顺利，状态回升，也不像几个月前那样强颜欢笑了，是真的笑了。（老母亲发自内心的快乐）看着自家崽子这么开心，我也灰常快落～但情人节的我，依旧是一个冷漠的杀手，莫得对象的我一个人出去吃饭（因为留在里边也是被虐的分儿），在餐厅里等菜无聊的我，杀千刀的转了个头，透过玻璃刚好看到一家理发店……还有窗前笑的跟痴汉似的的α，他笑眯眯的看着店内，也不知道在看什么，我当时心里一惊：α不是特地过来和β过情人节吗？！在这笑的跟个痴汉似的干什么？？

 

 

   我再看过去，哦，这样啊，小俩口间的情趣啊，这不，β在里头理发呢，还拿着手机拍照……这情趣真的是……哈，哈，哈。我面无表情的看着α进去店里，坐在β旁边说话，笑成了褶子精，β一脸宠溺的看着α无奈的笑。而我，在对面面无表情的吃下这碗狗粮，连餐到了我都没听见，尴尬的接过餐盘，拿出餐具，想把心中的悲愤化为食欲，吃了好一阵正准备再叫一份的时候，（看完是得多悲愤才吃这么多）我听见了俩个神似α和β的声音，悄咪咪转头，我＆%￥＋大爷，还特么真是！！

 

 

   α：“β（叫的是小名，但是不能打出来，抱歉了），你这次做的很棒呀～恭喜你～”

 

 

   β红着脸蛋，腮帮子鼓鼓的：“唔……那泥要奖励我嘛～”

 

 

   ……

 

 

  于是我当场决定，不加餐了，遛弯去！！坐在这吃狗粮吗？！我麻溜的收拾完东西，去柜台付完钱，只留一个潇洒背影的走了。（这么流利的一套动作下来可以看出我平常狗粮吃的是有多少了吧？微笑）

 

 

                                                                  ——————————更新——————————

 

 

    我看评论区好多人喜欢这样的恋爱，hhh，我也很喜欢呀，这种恋爱给人一种细水长流又时不时给人惊喜的感jio，谁不喜欢呀？那我在这里住各位情人节快乐，都能遇到这样的爱情～

 

 

   啊偶，我看评论区有些人猜出七八分了，看来是我码打的不够厚，还请猜出来的各位不要说，等着他俩公布就行，我们cp女孩内心偷着乐一下就行了～

 

 

   你们说隔壁有个回答和我这个讲的好像是同一对儿 ☞ ** 你见过最凑巧的事是什么？ ** 还真是啊，这位就是我那朋友，@朝暮，老弟你行啊，你也受不了狗粮来回答问题，发泄心中悲愤了？？

 

End.


End file.
